official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Mummy Pig's Birthday
Mummy Pig's Birthday is the twenty-first episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis The pig family get together to make Mummy Pig's birthday extra-special. But will she be able to wait long enough for them to finish? Plot Mummy Pig is greeted by Peppa and George, while Daddy Pig brings her breakfast in bed. Peppa shows Mummy the birthday card they made for her, and Daddy Pig promises that they have even more surprise to come. He tells her to take her time eating, and they rush back to the kitchen. He begins to put candles on the cake he made, but when they hear Mummy Pig and they keep her from coming in by suggesting she just relaxes in the sitting room for a while. To see to it that she does, Peppa pushes her in, turns on the radio, and grabs her a magazine before returning to the kitchen. Daddy Pig explains they need as many candles to match Mummy Pig's age, but he sees that they don't have enough. He then whispers how old Mummy Pig is to Peppa, who is quite surprised by this and comments on it. They decide to just keep three candles in the cake, then they have Mummy Pig go outside for a walk because they need to finish decorating now. After she is out, they begin to decorate the sitting room by putting up balloons and such; and then Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig arrive. They wish Mummy Pig a Happy Birthday, and she explains that she has to stay outside for a while still while the rest of the family finish. A bit later, Peppa has Mummy Pig come inside; but only after she closes her eyes. They have her open them a moment later and reveal the big cake and have her blow out the candles. She then opens her present to find a lovely glittering pink dress. She tries it on for them and Peppa compliments how she looks. Daddy Pig then changes into a tuxedo and reveals that he got her tickets to the theater to see her favorite show. She thanks them for the wonderful birthday and voices how lucky she considers herself to be. Characters Main Characters *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Grandpa Pig *Granny Pig Trivia *Daddy Pig is seen wearing George's clothes from the episode "Dressing Up" during this episode. *What is playing at the theater is unknown, so there will soon be and episode about it. *The hanger was on Mummy's new dress when she puts it on, somehow the hanger did disappear for some reason. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Mummy P's BD 1.PNG Mummy P's BD 2.PNG Mummy P's BD 3.PNG Mummy P's BD 4.PNG Mummy P's BD 5.PNG Mummy P's BD 6.PNG Mummy P's BD 7.PNG Mummy P's BD 8.PNG Mummy P's BD 9.PNG Mummy P's BD 10.PNG Mummy P's BD 11.PNG Mummy P's BD 12.PNG Mummy P's BD 13.PNG Mummy P's BD 14.PNG Mummy P's BD 15.PNG Mummy P's BD 16.PNG Mummy P's BD 17.PNG Mummy P's BD 18.PNG Mummy P's BD 19.PNG Mummy P's BD 20.PNG Mummy P's BD 21.PNG Mummy P's BD 22.PNG Mummy P's BD 23.PNG Mummy P's BD 24.PNG Mummy P's BD 25.PNG Mummy P's BD 26.PNG Mummy P's BD 27.PNG Mummy P's BD 28.PNG Mummy P's BD 29.PNG Mummy P's BD 30.PNG Mummy P's BD 31.PNG Mummy P's BD 32.PNG Mummy P's BD 33.PNG Mummy P's BD 34.PNG Mummy P's BD 35.PNG Mummy P's BD 36.PNG Mummy P's BD 37.PNG Mummy P's BD 38.PNG Mummy P's BD 39.PNG Mummy P's BD 40.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1